


Love Is For Everyone

by Darling_No



Series: Radiance [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, Fluff, French Kissing, Insecurity, Light Angst, Married Couple, Mephisto has insecurities and that's okay, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Tails, True Love, Valentine's Day Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special in the Radiance AU. During the year following Rin and Amaimon's wedding and before the last chapter of Luminescent, Mephisto distanced himself some from them, wanting to give the happy couple their own personal time. Rin and Amaimon notice him pulling away and hold fast to him. They got married and Rin is pregnant with their first child, but that doesn't mean they don't want their other lovers around.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles/Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuji, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Radiance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942222
Kudos: 6





	Love Is For Everyone

Rin, Mephisto, and Amaimon had ended up together once again and while Mephisto loved spending as much time as he could with his beloveds, he wanted them to have their own time as well.

So, he got up to find some paperwork to do, or go bother Angel and give him a mission way below the tank of Paladin, or perhaps find Ryuji and stay with him for a while until they all met again at dinner later.

Just as he went to snap, a hand covered his, preventing him from leaving. He looked down at Amaimon in question. The Demon King smiled up at him. The softness of the smile caught the Time Lord off guard–he wasn't used to such an open expression on the man.

"You don't have to leave every time you end up alone with us, you know." The Earth King said.

"Ah, no, I just figured you'd want time to yourselves occasionally." Mephisto admitted. The two grinned and got up, framing Mephisto from behind and in front.

"We get plenty of time to ourselves already. You don't need to give us so much space, Love." Rin murmured fondly from behind the Time Lord, planting a kiss on his jaw, tail curling lovingly around the man's arm.

"You keep running away and we always miss you. Just because we're married doesn't mean that you're not still ours." Amaimon added, tail wrapping possessively around the taller man's leg, leaning up to plant a kiss on Mephisto's cheek.

"You....don't want more time alone?" The Time Lord repeated.

Rin laughed and summoned his scepter, and tapped it twice on his boyfriend's thigh, pink glittering around the end of the scepter and transferring to the taller Demon King.

"No, you brilliant man, we want you with us forever. You don't have to wait to marry me, you can ask whenever you want, as long a stye wedding isn't while I'm pregnant and looking like a cow." Rin chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mephisto and nuzzling his neck.

Rin hadn't really done much with his powers over Love, just made Mephisto's more positive feelings come to the forefront of his mind instead of the negative thoughts the man would never admit he had.

Mephisto thought a lot. He was an extravagant man, but he spent a lot of time silently thinking, precisely over how to be extravagant or how he wanted to plan things. He was quiet until he had people to blow away with his magical, overdramatic antics.

He thought into things too much sometimes and Rin or Amaimon were always the ones to catch him with the thoughts that bothered the Time Lord–Rin because he was good with emotions and Amaimon because he knew Mephisto.

Mephisto had started pulling away from Rin and Amaimon after they'd gotten married and come back from their Honeymoon with Rin pregnant. He was trying to give them space, but they didn't want that space. They loved him doting on them and him showering them with affection. Mephisto's presence was never intrusive to them, but the Time Lord didn't seem to get that.

"Amaimon was yours long before he was _ours._ And this baby is going to be raised by all of us, and so will all of the children after them. I love watching you and Amaimon or Ryuji together just as much as _you_ love seeing _us_ together. There's no need to pull away. Stay with us, always." Rin said, quite but firm.

Mephisto smiled and wrapped his arms around Amaimon in front of him, his tail wrapping around Rin's waist behind him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I figured that maybe now that you had each other and a child of your own, you might realize you were all each other needed. I didn't want to impose of that was the case." Mephisto admitted. The honesty wasn't Rin's doing, that was Mephisto actually being upfront about his feelings. Rin was proud that the man would at least be honest with his lovers.

"It's okay. I know what that feeling is like. When I was a kid, both as Goro and as Rin, my twin brother– either Shiro or Yukio–was always better than me and had everyone's attention. I wasn't needed–useless, uneccesary, and ignored. All up until Goro's body reached the same age I was when I unsealed myself. His DNA and other components were useful for the Elixr and my power is useful since I was first dragged kicking and screaming into this war. The parallels are no mistake. Goro was drawn to me even as an infant. We were forgotten and loveless and always thought we'd be better off not inconveniencing not only everyone around us, but also ourselves." Rin explained, closing his eyes as he recalled the long-ago memories of his predecessor.

"I understand that feeling, and I will never fault you for it. We'll only ever remind you that you'll always be ours and we'll always be here to pull you out of your own head." Rin finished.

"There's no escaping us now, you don't need sto be married to us to be stuck with us. We're gonna keep you forever and you're gonna _like_ it." Amaimon said, leaving no room for argument.

Mephisto smiled softly and lense down to draw Amaimon into a kiss, deep and consuming. Amaimon went boneless against the taller Demon King and a contented sigh fell from him as he let Mephisto hold him up. He'd missed Mephisto's kisses–he always kissed like he meant it, like every kiss was special.

Rin placed kisses all over Mephisto's neck not covered by his collar and cravat and all over his jaw, purring happily.

"I love you." He murmured in the Time Lord's ear. Mephisto purred, pulling away from Amaimon and turning his head to kiss Rin breathless. No one could make the two younger Demon Kings swoon like Mephisto could.

Mephisto turned around and knelt, nuzzling against Rin's somewhat distended belly. "If you weren't there, I'd put a baby in here myself." He murmured sweetly, listening to the strong heartbeat of Rin and Amaimon's –no, _their_ –first child. He couldn't wait to meet the little beacon of hope and then give them a sibling or two or three soon after.

Mephisto was lucky to have Love, and to be gifted with the children of those he loved.

If there was anything he'd learned, it was that Love was for everyone, even if you'd made many mistakes thought to be unforgivable. Forgiveness from others wasn't needed as long as you had it from the people in your life that mattered to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is a beautiful thing and I hope everyone gets a chance to feel the warmth and happiness of someone caring about them enough to willingly do things when you ask them the first time, or to agree with you and offer a friendly argument, or to just be there to trust when you need them. Find the person(or people) that you can be wierd and stupid with.
> 
> I, personally, have someone that I could easily see myself marrying without regrets, because I can handle dealing with their faults for the rest of my life and I know they can handle my faults. I haven't been able to contact them since Quarantine began last year and I miss them a lot, I hope you guys can all stay in touch with the people you want to keep by your sides. Happy Valentine's Day, guys. ♥️


End file.
